Tevmekian Love
by Leftywrite
Summary: Alexander Dane has an old girlfriend-like as in a Galaxy Quest fic. haha, i LOVE ALAN RICKMAN!! er, yeah. read!
1. PAST, aka pretty asian sexily trots by

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters in this fic-whoever wrote Galaxy Quest does. I WISH I did-it would give me the chance to meet Alan Rickman-but unfortunately I don't. So here you go my loyal fans and reviewers!!!  
  
OOH! And if you are Alan Rickman, email me!!  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
They were at another one of those bloody Quest Fairs. If Alexander Dane heard "Grabthar's Hammer" line one more time, he would slap the person who said it. Maybe if he concentrated on signing these bloody photos he wouldn't hear it. He raised his permanent marker to sign yet another picture when-  
  
A very feminine hand with long fingers and perfectly manicured red nails slid over the photograph he was about to sign. . . along with a piece of paper. His eyes traveled up the hand, to the wrist, to the arm, to the elbow, to the shoulder, to the face of an amazingly attractive Asian woman (an: AAH! ANOTHER ASIAN WOMAN!!! THEY'RE TAKING OVER ALAN RICKMAN!! No seriously, I DID imagine this one as Asian. I don't think she could be any other way). She had the beautiful, almond shaped eyes, and long, thick, shiny black hair that was falling softly to the middle of her back. A strand was hanging right in her face, and Alex had a strong urge to tuck it behind her ear.  
  
"Here's my name, number, and address. Give me yours and we'll call it a bargain."  
  
She had a bloody British accent. God, why did he go for women who reminded him of home? He just stared at her, not fully comprehending what she had said. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that, please?"  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. "This is my name, number, and address. Give me yours and we can call it a bargain. God, I thought you, of all people, would actually understand what I say. You're a bloody Brit."  
  
Oh. Well. THAT was what she meant. Bloody hell she was hot. "Uh sure." He grabbed a photo of himself and scribbled his number and address on the back. "Just don't post it all over the internet. I don't want random people calling me and telling me about Grabthar's Hammer."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Right. I'm not a loser. But call me. . . Alexander Dane." She strolled away, casually holding the photo.  
  
Alex finally realized what she was wearing. A black, leather miniskirt with a one-shoulder, one-sleeved, red, flowing shirt. By God, she was damn sexy if any person deserved that description.  
  
Tawny Madison scowled at her retreating back. What a slut. Just wanting to fuck a famous guy. Well, she had a claim on Alex and she knew that he had probably scrawled a fake address and phone number. He wasn't that stupid. "Talk about sluts, Alex. So, whose address did you REALLY put?"  
  
"Um, mine."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? A damn sexy woman asked for my address, for God's sake. Why shouldn't I give my real one?"  
  
"ALEX. She just wants to fuck you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"AND I WON'T ALLOW IT."  
  
"Tawny, dear, since when did you become my mum?"  
  
"ARGH!! Alex, I don't want you dating her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"WHY NOT INDEED!! Why else besides the fact that WE are together?"  
  
"We are? Since when?"  
  
She stared at him, aghast. Did he really not think that they had no sort of romantic connection at all? How utterly and completely unreceptive of him! "Since the beginning of the SHOW Alex!"  
  
"Oh really? Well, lets just end it here, shall we?" He strolled away from the table, carefully avoiding any people with rubber heads. He glanced down at the sheet of paper in his hand.  
  
Kara Chun  
  
858-9121  
  
6 Hollywood Boulevard, Chance Place  
  
Suite #7  
  
His eyes widened. KARA?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: haha! I'll leave you in suspense for now!!! Go ALAN RICKMAN!!!! 


	2. PAIN, past and it isnt pretty

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has anything to do with Galaxy Quest besides this fic. And I have no idea how old Alexander Dane is supposed to be, so don't sue me about the whole college thingie. If I did, I would have actually MET, met Alan Rickman by now. Oh well. . .he's DAMN SEXY. . . but anyways. . .  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
His mind raced. Kara? Kara Chun? No bloody way. The girl. . . the girl who. . . no. That was Kara? The same Kara who he had dated on a bet? The same girl who was so strange. . .in the most alluring sense of the word. Strange. . .exotic, but sad. Kara had tried to commit suicide before he met her. She had been in the rehab center when he first met her. He had fallen for her, forgotten that there had even been a bet. . . until she had found out. He could still hear her words. . .  
  
~~20 Years Ago~~  
  
They were in a hospital room. Kara had tried to kill herself again. She had almost succeeded this time, OD-ing on Tylenol. The doctors had told him that her liver had been close to collapsing this time. And she was telling him why.  
  
"Is that all I was? A bet? A source of income? How much money did you win off of me, huh Alex? God DAMN you, you bastard! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I thought you actually LOVED me, but dammit, I should have known. You probably saw this as an acting exercise. . . a way to practice your seduction, eh? Well, seduce no more, you ASS HOLE!"  
  
~~Back to the Present~~  
  
The doctors had to tranquilize her. He still hadn't forgiven himself. Well, he thought, this will most certainly clear things up. I'll just stop by, tell her I love her, and leave. And hope she asks me to stay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I KNOW how damn short this is. But seriously, it's just setting the scene for the next chapter. I PROMISE the next one will have a HELL of a lot of snogging in it ;p 


End file.
